Uncontrollable
by Ladyhazle
Summary: Hood and Rachel are blindsided at the beginning of a case by the very drug they are there to find.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em, I just make them live between the real episodes...

* * *

"What was the cause of death?" Dr. Hood asked from behind his FBI associate as Rachel pushed the door aside and entered his hotel room. She paused just inside the door and pushed her black-rimmed glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. Rachel read the report from her phone.

"Tachycardia resulting in heart failure and death," she stated. Rachel put the phone away and wrapped long fingers around the butt of her sidearm. With the other hand she silently commanded Hood to stay put while she cleared the room.

"What caused the tachycardia," he asked, closing the door behind him. Rachel answered his question from memory.

"They think it may have been exacerbated by a rapid fever."

"Odd," he said, mostly to himself.

"Why," she asked. Slightly startled out of his internal contemplation, Dr. Hood turned his intense hazel gaze on Rachel.

"What're you thinking, Hood?" She waited patiently for his answer. Her intelligent blue eyes glanced quickly over his shoulder, making sure the door was closed securely. Hood almost smiled. Rachel never stopped, except in sleep, and Jacob thought that was suspect too.

"No drugs in any of the victims?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well," he said, moving into the room and putting his bag on the queen-sized bed. "Sometimes it's the ordinary ones that cause trouble."

Rachel looked through the peep hole. No one wandered the hall outside. She threw the bolt on the door, just in case. Hood wandered to the window and shoved the curtains aside.

The sun was on the verge of setting. A warm amber glow filled the hotel room. The welcoming bouquet of flowers on the table in front of the window was bathed in the golden light.

"Drugs can cause a fever, right," Rachel asked as she stepped away from the door.

"They can," he replied. With both hands shoved into his pockets, Dr. Hood bent down to smell the bouquet of flowers. Maybe it was the light, but they suddenly seemed incredibility inviting. "A drug fever can be directly caused by a drug, or be the adverse affect of one. Say… an antibiotic." Hood breathed in the sweet fragrance of the beautiful red and yellow flowers. Their colors seemed so vibrant, so luminescent, so-

Rachel had asked a question. Dr. Hood barely heard it. His attention was riveted on the reds and yellows.

_Could a drug cause hyper sexuality?_ Isn't that what she'd asked?

_What kind of a question is that_, he wondered. Hood's toes were tingling. A warmth was spreading up his legs and-

"Hood, you alright," Rachel asked. She stood next to him. She was glowing. Rachel reached for a flower.

"Oh," she said," these are pretty." Her arm stretched out.

Some voice deep inside told him to stop her. His eyes watched her slender fingers gently pluck the flower from its vase and bring it to her nose instead. Jacob inhaled with her as she breathed in the flowers scent. Rachel seemed to exhale in slow motion. Jacob released his breath with her.

Her smile was intoxicating. Jacob closed his eyes, trying hard to fight whatever it was that had taken hold of his senses. The warmth had spread to his stomach, working its way up his body, consuming him. A light sweat broke out on his skin.

"What were the victims doing when they died," he managed to croak out. His voice was even huskier than usual. The warmth had reached his throat. He flushed with it.

Jacob inhaled sharply as Rachel suddenly ran her hand across his chest. His eyes flew open. He grabbed her hand, trying to concentrate. Rachel wasn't startled by his reaction; she just did what she was trained to do, she modified her approach. The fingers of her free hand caressed the rim of Jacob's waistband. He shivered involuntarily and trapped her fingers inside his own much bigger hand.

"Rachel… What were they doing when they died?"

"Making love," she answered. Her voice was low, soft, and sexy. Jacob swallowed hard. He wanted so badly to trail his fingertips across her creamy skin; to push that stray hair away from her forehead and tuck it behind her delicate ear. An ear flushed with the same warmth that had blanketed Jacob inside and out.

"Rachel, I think we, we've been drugged. We have to fight thi-"

"Your heart is racing too," she purred. Rachel rose up, almost on tip-toe. Her lips were on a collision course with Jacob's neck. "I can see it throbbing in your throat. Right… Here."

Jacob groaned. Rachel's kiss was like a brand, burning his skin where her lips lightly touched his flesh. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. There it was, in those blue depths, Jacob could see that she was trying to fight the heat too.

_God, _he thought, _this can't happen! Not like this._

A quick rap on the door tore their attention from one another.

"Hey doc, Agent Young, I got those files you wanted."

"Felix, "Jacob cried out, "Thank goodness it's you."

"You guys okay in there?" Felix's muffled question was full of concern. He tried the door, only to find it locked.

"Don't try to come in here, Agent Lee," Rachel managed. Jacob had released her hands at the sound of Felix's knock. Now they were trying to release the clasp of his belt buckle.

"What's wrong, "Felix asked. Jacob cupped Rachel's face with his left hand. She would have his buckle free soon and he didn't care. He wanted her and he wanted her now. Jacob ran his thumb across her bottom lip. They gazed intently into each other's eyes. Jacob persisted, pressing his thumb into the crack between her lips. She parted them and took his thumb into her mouth. Their breath came fast. Too fast.

"Bite," Jacob instructed. Rachel complied.

"Harder, "he demanded. Rachel sunk her teeth in. Jacob clenched his jaw against the pain. He turned his face toward the door, using the pain to mask the heat and gain some small bit of concentration. His heart thundered in his chest.

"Felix, Rachel and I have been drugged…"

"With what, "Felix asked through the door.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's in the flowers on the table."

"The flowers? Okay, okay, what do you need me to do, Dr. Hood?"

Jacob's concentration was slipping out of his control. His thumb had gone numb with pain and Rachel's hands were going after the button on his blue jeans. With his right hand, he laced her deviant fingers in his own and walked Rachel backwards until she was pressed up against the wall. He leaned his body into her, unable to resist.

"Doc, you there?"

Rachel released Jacob's thumb. She was nearly gasping for air.

"Get an ambulance, Felix, NOW," she cried out. Rachel grabbed a hand full of Jacob's shirt and pulled him to her. Their mouths came together in a fury of twisting flesh. Rachel ran her fingers through Jacob's hair and made a fist. He groaned again. Rachel pulled, forcing his lips away from hers.

"Jacob, I'm burning up."

"I know Rachel, "he replied, "me too." They were both drenched in sweat and red-faced with fever. Their hearts were beating wildly.

"What do we do," she asked breathlessly.

"I, I can't think…"

"I need you."

"Yes," Jacob whispered, kissing her hard. He wrapped his left arm around Rachel's waist, pulling her body against his. She felt so good in his arms.

Jacob started moving again. He slid Rachel against the wall in the direction of the bathroom. She slipped her fingers out of his and took hold of his shirt again.

The buttons flew in all directions as she wrenched the cloth apart. Black curly hair was revealed, covering his broad chest. Rachel ran her hand across his hot skin, taking an intense interest in the little white hairs sprinkled among the black ones.

"Please hurry Felix," Jacob moaned against the side of Rachel's neck.

They reached the bathroom door. Jacob pushed it open and walked Rachel inside. He pressed her against the vanity and managed to pull away. She reached for him but he resisted the urge to go back to her.

"What are you doing," Rachel asked.

Jacob didn't answer. Instead, he went to the shower and turned it on. Jacob made sure the water was warm before returning to Rachel.

"This might help the fever." Rachel nodded in reply and put her arms around his neck. He wrapped her up and they stepped under the tepid rush of water together.

The shower helped to control the fever, but not their mutual desire. It took every inch of self control they had to keep from ripping each others clothes off. Tears were mixing with the rivulets of water streaming down Rachel's face. Jacob recognized it as frustration. Not being able to control their desire was maddening. He took her face in his hands and kissed away the tears.

"My heart feels like its going to explode," she choked out. Jacob brushed the wet strings of blonde hair away from Rachel's face, trying to soothe her.

"Shhh," he whispered, "Hang on, Rachel. Just hang on." Jacob pulled her against his bare chest. He lifted her chin, looking down at her. Jacob blinked the water out of his eyes and brushed his lips to hers once more.

"Breath with me…"

Rachel opened her mouth to welcome him. Their lips moved together in a deep kiss. Jacob held the back of her head, locking them together. They breathed into each others mouths, sharing the air from their lungs.

Felix and the paramedics found them there ten minutes later, clinging to each other and soaked to the bone. Their fevers were still high and their heart rate was much too fast. Hood and Rachel were given a sedative. A shock with the defibrillator brought their heart beats back to normal.

Lying in his hospital bed that night, separated from his partner, Hood knew that the drug would leave his body eventually. He wasn't so sure that the feeling of Rachel's heat against him would ever leave his soul. In the room next door, Special Agent Young was having similar doubts.


End file.
